1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically cooking rice and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to an automatic rice cooking apparatus capable of efficiently controlling a rice cooking procedure involving the steps of receiving an appropriate amount of rice from an upper rice box, washing the rice, pouring the washed rice in a lower rice cooker together with a water for boiling the rice, automatically cooking the rice with a desired amount and a desired rice taste and keeping the cooked rice warm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general procedure of cooking rice involves the steps of manually washing rice, pouring the washed rice in a rice cooker, supplying a water for boiling the rice in an appropriate quantity measured with eye, hand or a measure cup, and then boiling the rice for a predetermined time.
Where the rice is excessively washed during the manual washing procedure, embryo buds of rice may be undesirably washed out. Where the rice is insufficiently washed, there may be generated the hygiene problem. Since the quantity of the water for boiling the rice is measured by a rough estimate, it may be inaccurate in association with the amount of rice. As a result, there is frequently generated a problem that the rice comes out soft or hard.